homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
022616-Shouting Match
CCC: He's sitting on the cave ground, leaning back and letting his horns prop himself up, it doesn't look like a comfortable position, but the way his arms are folded across his chest and his gaze focused dead ahead, you don't think he cares. CAT: Lorrea is sitting a moderate distance away, occasionally stealing glances at the cobalt-blood, and shaking her head, slightly, before resuming fiddling with a pair of dark grey gloves that're glowing, in a few places, very slightly. She quietly curses, occasionally. CGG: Serios is just sitting on the ground... He appears to be somewhat meditating.... CAT: Serios' phone rings. Lorrea curses, slightly less quietly, and then it stops ringing. CGG: Serios is somewhat jolted, trying to fumble his phone in an attempt to silence it before it stopped ringing by itself... He curiously checks the name that pops up on the caller ID. CGG: "Erm... Something. You. Needed. Miss. Fenrix?" CAT: "No." CAT: "These glloves arrre errrratic." CGG: "I. Do. Not. Quite. Understand... The. Gloves. Called. Me?" CAT: "... They're alllso phones." CGG: "Ah. That. Sounds. Most. Useful... Except. For. The. Accidental. Calling..." CAT: "It's a worrrk in prrrogrress." CCC: "Gloves that are also phones? Why not an ear piece?" CAT: "Because I'm worrrking with what I have?" CCC: "Do they run the risk of doing unneeded phone stuff whenever you mite need to pick something up." CAT: "I doubt it. They have a lllock." CAT: "You know, lllike most phones." CCC: "Well that's handy." CAT: "Prracticallly a gauntlllet to get used to, though. I've realllly got to hand it to alllchemy, forrr making this sorrrt of thing possiblle. I'm surrre you'd glllove to trrry them." Lorrea's voice is deadpan. CGG: "....You. Said. Glove. Instead. Of. Love... I. Am. Not. Certain. How. You. Made. That. Mistake..." CAT: "Oh. Oops." CCC: He side eyes Serios. "No thanks, I've got a handle on all the functions of my display now." CAT: "I'm surrre." CCC: "Besides, I punch things. It mite wreck the phone." CAT: "Oh, damn. I was going to make a saberrr phone next." CCC: "No offence, but a phone sword sounds pointless. Good thing sabers are for slashing." CGG: "Assuming. It. Merges. The. Two. In. The. Predicted. Fashion..." CAT: "Reallly cutting to the quick with that one, Aesona. At llleast you can act sharrrp, just trrry not to drraw blllood." CCC: "Sharp as your famed jadeblood teeth, but don't worry, bleeding is the last thing on my agenda." CAT: "Of courrrse. I woullld expect no llless." CAT: Lorrea peers at Nyarla, for a few moments, before looking back to her gloves. CCC: He sends a glance her way in return, before facing forward again and sitting up straight. He rolls his head around, wincing a bit. CCC: "Anymore cutting edge tech or fashions?" CGG: "Perhaps. We. Should. Avoid. The. Topic. Of. Injuries. From. Unspecified. Sources..." CGG: "Yes. A. Better. Topic..." CAT: "Yes, but I'm saving those." CAT: "Sooo, it's a secrrret." CGG: "Any. Reason. For. This. New. Tech. To. Be. Kept. A. Secret?" CAT: "... Because it's just, lllike, an outfit?" CCC: "Does it do anything cool?" CAT: "Do yourrr clllothes do anything cooll?" CGG: "Well. Your. Gloves. Act. As. A. Phone... It. Might. Be. Presumed. There. Are. Similiar. Features. To. These. Clothes..." CAT: "... I onllly have a cerrrtain amount of grrrist." CCC: "Aside from looking cool? My shoes do, kind of." CAT: "I doubt the forrmerr." CCC: "I doubt you even know the concept of cool clothes." CCC: "And don't you dare try to pass off a cape as cool." CAT: "Sorrry, I was busy llearrning how to actuallly get things done, ratherrr than fondlling clloth." CGG: "....Shall. We. Just. Continue. On. From. This?" CCC: "You can't even work your own gloves right." CAT: "They're a gimmick. They don't matterr, don't act llike they do." CCC: "Why spend grist on them then? You could made shoes that fly or something." CAT: "Why the fuck woullld I make fllying shoes? We're underrgrround, dumbass." CGG: "I. Presume. He. Meant. For. Another. Kind. Of. Situation..." CGG: "Or. A. Sudden. Fall." CCC: "What Serios said." CCC: "Besides, you've got room for takeoff wherever you go." CAT: "Shut the fuck up, Aesona." CCC: "Come up here and make me." CAT: "Maybe I fucking willll." CGG: "....Mr. Aesona... Enough. With. The. Short. Comments..." CCC: "Don't be a buzzkill Serios, I haven't even brought up the step ladder she holds onto yet." CCC: "But fine, enough low blows." CAT: "Serrios, how imporrrtant do you think Nyarrlla's llegs arre? I'm surre llllosing them woullld hellp him see frrom a new perrspective." CAT: "Save on warrrdrrobe costs." CCC: "I thought you were gonna shut me up, can't aim high enough?" CGG: "...Please. No. Veiled. Threats. Miss. Fenrix. And. Mr. Aesona. I. Thought. We. Were. Going. Away. From. The. Low. Blows..." CAT: Lorrea pushes herself to her feet. "If you say so, Serrios." CCC: "Saying that wasp an insult in itself, Serios." CCC: "But sure, for real this time." CAT: "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" CCC: "It meant that calling them low blows is an insult in itself, because of your height. Now I'm obligated to say it want over your head, even though I plan to give the short jokes a rest." CAT: "Not that, you fucking dollt." CGG: "You. Were. Not. Obligated. To. Make. Any. Jokes. And. Will. You. Both. Just. Calm. Down." CAT: Lorrea takes a couple of steps towards Nyarla, shooting a -look- at Serios. CGG: Serios gets up and stands in the path between the two trolls... "Miss. Fenrix. Please. Sit. Back. Down..." CCC: "I'm perfectly calm, actually. We're at least not shouting." He's staring her down as the approach starts CGG: Serios makes a slight cringe at the use of perfect... "Well. If. You. Are. Calm. Then. You. Can. Go. The. Extra. Step. Knowing. When. To. Not. Instigate. A. Volatile. Situation." CAT: "Nyarrlla, NOT instigate something? Is that even fucking possiblle?" CGG: "You. Do. Not. Have. Much. Room. To. Talk. Either. Miss. Fenrix." CAT: "I haven't done ANYTHING." CCC: "Yeah, right. Sounds like you're pushing the responsibility away." CAT: "Hilllarrrious." CGG: "You. Have. Threatened. Mr. Aesona. Both. In. This. Conversation. And. The. Previous. One... And. Started. The. Wave. Of. Antagonism. In. That. One... This. One. It. Is. A. Bit. More. Mixed. Between. Both. Of. You. And. Mr. Aesona. Will. You. Please. Be. Quiet. You. Are. Not. Helping..." CAT: Lorrea glares impassively at Serios, pursing her lips. CCC: He's silant from where he still sitting. He allows a small smirk, but it's gone in an instant. CGG: "Miss. Fenrix... This. Is. Neither. The. Time. Nor. Place. For. This... Just. Take. A. Moment. To. Calm. Yourself... Do. You. Really. Want. To. Explain. To. Miss. Aaisha. That. You. Attacked. Mr. Aesona. Over. Mere. Words? A. Handful. Of. Insults? Is. That. The. Troll. That. You. Are?" CAT: "Am I the onllly one with a functioning memorrry." CGG: "YES. I. KNOW. HE. HAS. SCREWED. UP. IN. THE. PAST. MISS. FENRIX..." CCC: "Typically when no one else remembers something aside from you, you're the one rememebering wrong." CGG: "MR. AESONA. QUIET." CCC: "Everyone knows what I've done, no one's forgiven me, but no one makes a big deal about it constantly." CGG: "It. Is. Not. Up. To. You. To. Punish. Mr. Aesona. For. The. Past... And. He. Is. Not. Doing. Anything. That. Is. A. Threat. In. The. Present... What. Good. Is. This. Moment?" CAT: "I'm not going to fucking killll him. He's crrried enough overrr my knocking him overrr when he was worrrshipping the grround Scarrrlllet wallked on." CAT: "Apparrrentllly he brrruises lllike a fucking wrriggllerr." CAT: "I'm not dealllling with that shit again. It's not my faullllt he can't handllle it wheneverrr something doesn't go his way and whines about it lllike everrryone elllse shoullld do something about it." CCC: "Sorry, I can argue with someone without a sword in hand." CAT: Lorrea rolls her eyes. "Norrr the fact that I'm the onllly one that seems deterrrmined to trreat peopllle in accorrrdance with what they've done, ratherrr than coddllling them and llletting them think that it's okay." CCC: "Besides, didn't you actively try to murder a human? I'm just glad we were still the shittiest set of "moirails" at the time." CGG: "We. Are. Coddling. Him... But. We. Are. Not. Keeping. Him. Imprisoned. Nor. Flaunting. What. He. Did. In. Every. Conversation. With. Him." CCC: "I'm not being coddled, you're just mad there's no sword in my throat." CAT: "Don't you llove overrrsimpllifying things?" CCC: "Almost as much as you love holding grudges." CGG: "Mr. Aesona. That. Is. Quite. Enough..." CAT: "Yourr recklllessness cost Aaisha thousands of sweeps of sufferrring. I suggest you quit acting llike you have grround to stand on." CCC: "And you getting pissy with me is going to undo it?" CCC: "You throw it back in my face like it's not perpetually haunting me." CAT: "It might keep you frrom doing it again whenever yourr dented fucking thinkpan thinks cirrcumventing the advice of lliterrrallly everrryone is somehow NOT absollutelly idiotic." CCC: "I've done one goddamn thing and you're labelling me for life." CCC: "Like I can't turn the tables on you." CAT: "Orr the time you handed yourrselllf and herr overr to Scarrllet." CAT: "Orr when you cost Meirra herr eyes." CAT: "I coulld go on." CGG: "The. First. One. Was. Under. Scarlet's. Influence..." CCC: "You don't know jack shit about the Scarlet situation and Meira volunteered." CCC: "I wish she hadn't, but are you going to badmouth her conscious choice?" CAT: "I was the one who fucking pullled the strrings to get you OUT." CAT: "I'm alllowed to DISAGRREE without it being badmouthing, dumbass." CAT: "Especialllly since I warrrned you that it was a bad idea." CCC: "Like your judgmant means shit." CAT: "But hey, you're Nyarrlla FUCKING Aesona, and you can't POSSIBLLY fuck up." CCC: "Remember the last time I actually invited you to give judgmant and you fucked me over?" CCC: "So FUCK YOU FOR THINKING YOU KNOW BETTER." CAT: "I WAS FUCKING RIGHT, YOU MORRRON." CCC: "ALL YOU'VE DONE IS SIT ON THE SIDELINES AND JEER AT ME!" CAT: "BECAUSE YOU DON'T LLISTEN TO ANYONE!" CCC: "I LISTEN, JUST NOT TO THAT CROCK OF SHIT YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO FEED ME!" CCC: "OUR WHOLE RELATIONSHIP IS BUILT ON BULLSHIT!" CCC: "AND YOU'VE NEVER CHANGED FROM THAT!" CCC: "THIS IS WHY I COULDN'T BEAR BEING YOUR MOIRAIL, YOU'RE SO GODDAMN FICKLE." CCC: "PLEASANT WHEN IT SUITS YOU AND BARING YOUR GODDAMN FANGS EVERY OTHER TIME." CAT: "I saved herr llife." CCC: "Who?" CAT: "Who the fuck do you think I am, Nyarrlla." CGG: "She. Is. Talking. About. During. Perigee's. Eve. Mr. Aesona." CAT: "Who arre you tellling yourrsellf that I am." CCC: "Someone who's not to differant from what you tell yourself about me, clearly." CAT: "What have I actualllly done that's destrrroyed the things that you carrre the most about." CAT: "Do you have anything that even fucking comparrres." CGG: "Miss. Aaisha. Is. Not. Destroyed. Miss. Fenrix... Nor. Does. She. Blame. Mr. Aesona. For. What. Happened. To. Her..." CCC: "Making people into monsters isn't hard to do." CCC: "I could play up Carayx's fate, but I know better than to blame you for what you were manipulated into doing." CAT: "Werrre you manipulllated into making a deall." CAT: "Arrre you that fucking stupid, that you think therrre's anything even comparrrabllle therrre." CCC: "The terms were changed and I waspn't told. When Aaisha wasp threatened, it wasp already too late." CAT: "Do you have any FUCKING underrstanding what you're TALLLKING ABOUT." CAT: "YOU MADE THE DEALLL, DUMBASS." CGG: "And. He. Was. Tricked. By. Jack. Before. Hand..." CCC: "And I wasp manipulated." CCC: "Don't you try to stay up on your high horse now." CCC: "Just because the fate of one is seemingly worse than the other." CAT: "SEEMINGLLLY?" CCC: "Turn your selective hearing off, you fucking rube." CAT: "Turrn off yourrr selllective fucking MEMORRRY." CCC: "We don't actually know what Jack could have done to Carayx." CCC: "We know that he and the terrors who got Aaisha are basically fucking buddies." CAT: "You might not." CAT: "That doesn't mean I don't." CCC: "I remember everything that's fuckign happened." CCC: "Stop claiming to be the only one who rememebrs these events." CCC: "I FUCKING LIVED THEM." CCC: "I'VE SEEN THEM IN A WAY THAT YOU HAVEN'T AND NEVER WILL." CCC: "YOUR OUTSIDE SECONDHAND PERSPECTIVE DOES NOT MEAN SHIT." CCC: "So you, Lorrea Fenrix, you in particular, can get the fuck over yourself." CCC: "You can demonize what I've done in the past, but quit treating me like I haven't learned the fucking lesson." CCC: "I'm fucking broken up by what's happened. And it's not a fraction as bad as what's happened to her, I know. But no one needs you on my fucking back about it." CCC: "It's not professional, which is what we need to be." CCC: "We need to move forward, not squabble over the past like fucking wrigglers." CAT: "You don't fucking underrstand what I'm doing in the slllightest." CAT: "You don't underrrstand ANYTHING." CGG: "Then. Explain. It... With. Words..." CAT: "I wasn't even TALLLKING ABOUT THAT." CCC: "YOU EXPLICITLY MENTIONED IT." CAT: "THE TOPIC CHANGED." CCC: "NOT FOR ME." CGG: "CAN. WE. ALL. CEASE. YELLING!?" CCC: "Yes." CAT: "Fine." CGG: "Good." CCC: "This is pointless anyway. Topic changed? We've been arguing about this for what? Months?" CAT: Lorrea's hands twitch at her sides, before she folds them behind her back. "That's not even that llong, forrr something as majorrr as this." CAT: "Especialllly considerrring the onllly time I've everrr attacked you was when you werrre mindlllessllly verrrballly assaulllting Aaisha." CAT: "So stop acting llike I'm going to fucking STAB you overrr nothing." CGG: "It. Is. Not. Pointless. If. It. Has. Gone. On. For. Months... Miss. Fenrix... Explain. What. It. Is. That. Mr. Aesona. Does. Not. Understand... No. Insults... What. So. Ever... And. Mr. Aesona. Do. Not. Comment. Until. She. Is. Finished..." CGG: "Can. You. Two. Do. That?" CGG: "Is. That. Managable?" CCC: He rolls his eyes. CGG: "The. Rolling. Of. The. Eyes. Does. Not. Indicate. A. Yes... I. Want. Calm. Discourse. Here...." CCC: "Serios, we don't do 'calm'. Honestly, an arguemant this intense is progress." CCC: "Lorrea, speak up or forever hold your piece." CAT: "I can't fucking explllain it right now." CCC: "And quit exagerrating about me yelling at Aaisha." CAT: "Oh?" CAT: "OH?" CAT: "Did you fucking FORRGET?" CCC: "I yelled at her, yes, but it waspn't as intense as you make it out to be." CAT: "I woullld think a LLOYALLL MATESPRRIT woullld apprreciate someone stopping them frrrom DOING that sorrrt of thing!" CCC: "I, with my functional memory, remember arguing with you a lot more than with her." CAT: "I woullld expect an 'Wow LLorrrrea, I wasn't myselllf, and am glllad that you defended my matesprrrit, even if it meant brruising my prride'!" CAT: "Because I STEPPED IN." CCC: "No." CGG: "Oh. For. The. Gods'. Sake... Mr. Aesona. It. Was. Bad... Miss. Aaisha. Was. Sent. To. My. Hive. Sometime. Later. Remember? And. Miss. Fenrix. How. Do. You. Expect. For. Mr. Aesona. To. Understand. Everything. If. You. Can. Not. Explain. It. Yourself?" CCC: "I wasp more confused and angry in general than with either of you." CAT: "I've come to terrms with him not underrstanding." CAT: "It's allll he's everrr done." CGG: "You. Clearly. Have. Not. Else. This. Moment. Would. Not. Be. Happening." CCC: "I can say the same for you, plus some." CAT: "It's not my faullllt he handlllles even the slllightest dislllike as though it's a stab in the gut." CGG: "This. Is. Not. The. Slightest. Dislike..." CCC: "I don't give a fuck about how you think of me, I only ever wanted you to be professional." CCC: "You take professionalism like a stab in the gut." CCC: "Like it's so unthinkable to put your pride and grudges aside for more than ten minutes at a time." CCC: "We barely made it five since our last arguemant and here we are again." CCC: "And only a day since we had that last 'non aggression pact'" CCC: "Shit, that wasp for Aaisha's sake and we're fighting like wrigglers while she naps." CCC: "Because it makes you feel good about yourself to demonize me 'now', for what's happened in the /past/?" CAT: "This doesn't make me feelll GOOD, you MORRRON." CAT: "I don't know what trrollll you think you're TALLLKING TO." CAT: "This isn't what I ENJOY." CCC: "LORREA GODDAMN FENRIX." CCC: "You could have fooled me, you fucking love bringing this shit up." CCC: "Do you think it's your job as Aaisha's guard hound to hound me?" CCC: "Is this your job?" CCC: "Because Aaisha herself doesn't want this, so you can fuck off with it." CAT: "Guarrrd hound." CAT: "Realllly." CCC: "Yes, fucking really." CCC: "Here you are again, picking out what you want to argue over and IGNORING MY MESSAGE." CAT: "Is that alll a moirrailll is, to you." CCC: "This is you doing the thing." CCC: "No, no it is not." CAT: "Because unlllike you, I actuallly have a REASON to trrry and underrstand what's GOOD FORR HERR." CAT: "And who is fucking toxic as HELLLL." CCC: "You don't know what's good for anyone." CAT: "Oh, right." CAT: "Surrre." CCC: "What even is your fucking game here?" CCC: "Yelling at me on her behalf?" CCC: "If she wouldn't want you to, don't fucking do it." CCC: "Isn't that disobeying your moirail?" CAT: "Sorrry, Aesona." CAT: "I'm not a fucking guarrrd hound." CAT: "That isn't how this fucking WORRKS." CCC: "Well you sure bark a goddamn lot." CGG: "What. Would. Be. Best. For. Her. Is. For. Both. Of. You. To. Stop. Arguing. Like. This... She. Has. Had. To. Express. Worry. To. Me. About. BOTH. Of. You. Together..." CCC: "I fucking know that, but we have to sort this out." CCC: "I'm sick of it." CGG: "I. Was. Not. Directing. That. Just. At. You. Mr. Aesona..." CAT: "I've been sick of it since beforrre we llleft Allterrnia." CCC: "I'm not convinced you even know what you're sick of, aside from me." CAT: "You're trrrrying to prrrrovoke me." CCC: "You're always holding on to something, half the time lately, I just think you're full of shit and giving me a hard time." CAT: "To vindicate yourrrselllf." CCC: "I'm trying to provoke you into speaking up." CCC: "Fuck vindication. Fuck validation. You know damn well that I just want this over and done with." CCC: "This shitty feud." CAT: "It's not a fucking FEUD." CCC: "Then WHY ARE WE FEUDING?" CAT: "Because you can't dealll with someone disllliking you." CGG: "Miss. Fenrix... That. Seems. To. Be. Only. You. He. Can. Not. Deal. With..." CCC: "I can deal with that just fine. But you can't put a lid on it long enough to move forward in this game." CAT: "Oh, have I been doing that?" CCC: "You always find a reason to start a fight with me." CAT: "I didn't notice what with alll of the BEING UNDERRGRROUND, ON A QUEST." CCC: "But when I fight back, I'm being oversensitive." CAT: "No, no." CAT: "You're just alllways overrsensitive." CCC: "I think you're the oversensitive one." CCC: "Can't handle when people don't let your fickle bullshit slide." CAT: "If I was overrrsensitive, I woullld be dead." CAT: "That's not an exaggerrration." CAT: "I woullld be absollutellly dead." CCC: "You are, just admit it." CCC: "Under all the snark and meaningless rage." CAT: "... You think I'm joking." CCC: "I think you're bullshitting." CCC: "Like normal" CAT: "I woullld have attacked Jack at the ballll." CAT: "And woullld have died." CCC: "Oversensitive doesn't mean you don't have self preservation. Shut that shit up." CAT: "You're saying that I'm ficklllle because... I'm not alllways angrrry." CAT: "And then get mad because... I'm alllways angrrry." CAT: "You're a fucking dumbass and yourrr arrgument is idiotic." CAT: Lorrea turns on her heel, moving further down the tunnel. CCC: "No, you termite. Because you've been putting on this civil front every other time we talk. Because every other time we talk, you find a reason to dip into arguing with me. Because as many times as I've tried making peace with you, you ruin it." CCC: "You're fickle!" CAT: Lorrea keeps moving, away. CCC: "Pfft, and then she storms off. Oversensitive. At least I stand my ground through her verbal assaults." He talking to himself. CGG: Serios just sighs, shaking his head at both... CCC: "So Serios. You finally get to bear witness to our fighting. One of the most intense yet, too." He sounds strangely amused. CCC: "What do you think?" CGG: "Honestly... You. Both. Were. At. Fault. For. This. Fight... Neither. Of. You. Have. The. Better. Ground. Over. This..." CCC: "I meant in general, not who's fault it is." CGG: "I. Think. What. I. Already. Knew... The. Arguments. Are. Toxic... Though. You. Both. Seemed. Fixed. To. Keep. It. Going..." CCC: "I wish it weren't so, but I'm not going to let her walk all over me. It's not pride, it's principle." CCC: "Besides, there'd be no end to it if I did give in. What would I do? Prove her right? Become the matesprit selling monster she accuses me of being?" CGG: "No... But. What. I. Saw. Was. Not. A. Defense... It. Was. An. Offense..." CCC: "I've accepted responsibility for my misdeeds, I'm not defending them. " CGG: "That. Is. Not. What. I. Mean..." CCC: "Then what did you mean?" CGG: "Well. First. Off... You. Have. Not. Shown. Anything. That. You. Have. Accepted. Responsibility... To. Paraphrase. What. You. Once. Told. Me... It. Takes. More. Than. Words... You. Need. To. Be. Able. To. Show. Her. You. Have. Accepted. Responsibility... Which. Unfortunately. Will. Take. Time... What. You. Have. Been. Doing. Is. A. Bit. Of. What. She. Has. Accused. You. Of.... Not. Everything. You. Have. Been. Accused. Of. Mind... And. That. Is. Deflecting.... Through. Throwing. This. Back. To. Being. About. Her..." CGG: "And. While. That. Is. In. Part. True. Bringing. It. Up. At. This. Juncture. Is. Not. Helping... Nor. Is. It. The. Only. Thing." CGG: "Neither. Of. You. Are. Fully. In. The. Right. Or. Fully. In. The. Wrong..." CCC: "Well how do I show it? Those events aren't exactly common. I can't wait for the next to pop up like it's a test." CGG: "As. I. Said. It. Will. Take. Time... And. I. Can. Not. Answer. That. Question. For. You... You. Have. To. Find. It. Yourself..." CCC: "I honestly don't care to." CGG: "Then. This. Will. Never. End..." CCC: "I don't care to prove myself to her. What she thinks is irrelevant to me. She just needs to stop shouting it everytime I'm in her presence." CCC: "When that's done, this feud will be over." CGG: "She. Is. Not. Going. To. Stop. Mr. Aesona... And. I. Did. Not. Say. Prove. Yourself. To. Miss. Fenrix..." CGG: "I. Said. Prove. That. You. Have. Accepted. The. Responsibility..." CCC: "And there's no way to do that except live without further incident." CCC: "Which isn't happening, most likely." CCC: "Not when I'm on the Terror's watchlist." CCC: "I've got all the 'Big Bads' breathing down my neck." CGG: "I. Would. Disagree. With. The. Living. Without. Further. Incident... Even. If. Horror. Terrors. Did. Not. Exist. One. Could. Only. Live. Without. Incident. By. Living. In. Solitude..." CCC: "How many times has one of us tried to seperate themselves from the rest?" CCC: "Hehehe, it doesn't tend to work." CGG: "I. Am. Not. Suggesting. That. Mr. Aesona..." CGG: "You. Need. To. Listen..." CCC: "I hear you. Living in solitude isn't an option with most of us." CGG: "....No. You. Are. Focusing. On. The. Wrong. Thing. Here..." CCC: "Then what should I be focusing on?" CGG: "I. Was. Trying. To. Say. That. The. Idea. Of. Living. Without. Incidents. In. Your. Life. Would. Not. Be. Possible. No. Matter. What. For. Proving. You. Have. Accepted. The. Responsibility... As. We. Live. With. Others. There. Will. Always. Be. Incidents..." CCC: "Then what do I do?" CGG: "Again. I. Can. Not. Answer. That. For. You..." CGG: "It. Is. An. Answer. You. Have. To. Find. For. Yourself..." CCC: "I am in no mood for cryptic shit." CGG: "It. Is. Not. Cryptic. Shit..." CCC: "I have thought on this night and day, I have." CCC: "There's no quick fix to prove myself." CGG: "I. Did. Not. Say. There. Would. Be..." CCC: "Either everyone let's it pass. Or I balance it out with something stupidly heroic." CCC: "Extremely stupidly heroic." CCC: "Or I go be a hermit." CGG: "The. Second. Would. Do. More. To. Prove. Miss. Fenrix. Right..." CCC: "Fuck what she thinks." CGG: "And. The. Third. Is. Not. An. Answer..." CCC: "Exactly." CGG: "Neither. Is. The. First..." CCC: "It'll be an eternity before I let myself live it down, nevermind everyone else." CGG: "And. That. In. Itself. Is. Seperate. From. Proving. Yourself..." CCC: "'Proving myself' is not an action that can be taken in this case." CCC: "The only thing to do is: 'anything but that again.'" CGG: "It. Is. Not. An. Action. That. You. Can. Plan. But. It. Is. Still. An. Action. To. Be. Taken... And. No. Not. Repeating. The. Mistakes. Is. Not. The. Action. Necessary. In. Of. Itself..." CCC: "It's not. Proving myself is more of everyone giving in and accepting me, which isn't happening." CGG: "That. Is. Not. Proving. Yourself... That. Is. Doing. Nothing..." CCC: "I can say I've learned my lesson, but those are just words." CCC: "I can slay the involved horror terrors." CCC: "But that's more of a redemption. A step above what I'm trying to do." CCC: "Not that I don't want to with every fiber of my being." CCC: "Maybe some day, but that's incredibly unrealistic right now." CGG: "That. May. Not. Be. An. Option. Ever. Within. The. Confines. Of. The. Game..." CGG: "And. There. Is. No. One. Action. To. Redemption... It. Is. A. Path. To. Traverse..." CCC: That wasp mostly a joke, slaying the Terrors." CCC: "It's not a one off redemption, I know. Though I would say it wasp possible." CGG: "....'Jokes" aside... I. Said. Only. Within. The. Confines. Of. The. Game... Meaning. From. Here. To. The. New. Universe... There. Will. Not. Be. The. Time. To. Eventually. Be. Able. To. Match. The. Horror. Terrors. Should. We. Accomplish. Our. Goals." CCC: "Then you need to think bigger." CCC: "Or just don't worry about it." CGG: "I. Would. Say. You. Are. Underestimating. The. Scope. Of. That. Possible. Goal..." CCC: "Would you say that we couldn't beat the Twinks?" CGG: "That. Is. No. Where. Near. The. Same. Thing. Mr. Aesona..." CCC: "They're more powerful than some of the Terrors." CGG: "And. You. Are. Saying. Killing. The. Horror. Terrors. Not. Beating. Them...." CCC: "There's a reason they bow and follow Jack." CGG: "And. Only. Jack. Is. Possibly. That..." CCC: "Terrors are just older players." CGG: "And. They. Have. Had. More. Time. With. Their. Aspects. And. Powers." CCC: "All the time in the world with one aspect may not help you if another can counter it." CCC: "Or a class, for that matter." CGG: "The. Terrors. Would. Have. Had. The. Time. To. Know. How. To. Deal. With. Those. Counters..." CCC: "Goddamn it, quit being a Negative Nancy." CGG: "It. Is. Not. A. Matter. Of. Being. Negative... It. Is. A. Matter. Of. Understanding. Yourself. And. The. Enemy..." CCC: "It's a matter of biding one's time and gaining the strength and wisdom needed." CCC: "I don't know if you're just lacking in ambition or underestimating yourself. I haven't heard about a level cap in this game of ours." CGG: "Perhaps... But. They. Are. Doing. The. Same. At. The. Same. Time..." CCC: "Then I've gotta put that much more effort into it." CGG: "...." CCC: He only stared back at Serios, absolutely serious. CCC: "You believe in me, or you can doubt me, or you can help me. Either way, I'm going to give it my best." CGG: "I. Would. Have. To. Doubt. You. On. This... It. Is. Not. Our. Goal. Nor. Possibly. Feasible. Even. After. Becoming. A. God..." CGG: "If. It. Was. So. Simple. To. Take. Down. A. Horror. Terror. Others. Would. Have. Already. Done. So..." CCC: He turned his focus to the ground, sliding his hand along til he found a spot that wasp more dirt than rock. Then he began punching that spot at a slow and steady rhythm. "We don't actually know that they haven't" CGG: "We. Can. Infer. Much. From. The. Fact. That. They. Are. Still. Out. There..." CCC: "Libby's been keeping a some of them in line, Jack has a cult of them, and I don't doubt the other two have slain their far share. Winners of sessions past must have gone toe to toe with a couple." CCC: "Just because no one exterminated the whole of the furthest ring, doesn't mean they couldn't have hit the mark with a few select targets." CCC: "I don't intend to wipe them all out or even try, but there's a number of them targeting me in particular. I don't plan to go quietly into night, Serios." CGG: "They. May. Be. Targetting. You. But. Not. Directly... That. Will. Give. You. The. Advantage. To. Survive... Going. Against. Them. Directly. As. We. Are. Would. Be. Suicidal..." CCC: "What part of biding time, did you not get?" CGG: "And. Suppose. We. Can. Win. The. Game. Before. Your. Time. Comes?" CCC: "Then I'd have no prior obligations stopping me from taking them on?" CGG: "...And. What. Of. Miss. Aaisha?" CGG: "....Would. You. Have. Her. Wait. With. You? Where. The. Danger. Would. Continue?" CCC: "Fuck no. What kind of stupid question is that?" CCC: "I'd go about my business, alone." CGG: "And. You. Would. Think. She. Would. Leave. Without. You?" CCC: "When I'm done, I go back in time." CCC: "And leave with all of you." CGG: "...." CCC: "Trust me, I'll meet us at the door to the next universe." CCC: "If not, then chances are my marks are already dead." CCC: "Or I will be." CGG: "...." CCC: "What? Don't go all silant on me. I know it's a bad decision. I already swore vengeance, I can't take that back." CCC: "I'm not trying to make it out to be some overly dramatic sacrifice or anything. If I'm going to swear vengeance, then I'm going to kill the fucker that pushed me to that point. Alternatively, I die trying." CGG: "Uncertain. Vengeance. In. The. Face. Of. Certain. Victory. Is. Beyond. Stupid. Mr. Aesona...." CGG: "Sworn. Or. Not. That. Kind. Of. Thing. Has. Time. And. Time. Again. Killed. Trolls. In. Many. A. Tale..." CCC: "It's killed many a troll in real life, but I'm not dead yet, so you could say I've got a hundred percant success rate." CCC: "Does that count as 'certain' vengeance?" CCC: His tone says he's joking. CGG: Serios gives an odd look before replying... "No... No. It. Does. Not..." CCC: "You'll be hard pressed to sway me, Serios. This is who I am. You've got plenty of time to try, at least." CGG: "It. Will. Not. Be. Just. Me. Before. That. Time. Comes..." CCC: "As it stands, if I don't have their heads as trophies, I'm not leaving here." CCC: "Only not literally, because that would be gross." CCC: "Also, I'm not sure where the head ends and the body begins if they're in tentacle form." CCC: "And dragging that around would be extra gross." CGG: Serios sighs... "...You. May. Claim. You. Have. Accepted. The. Responsibilities. Of. Your. Past. Actions... And. That. May. Be. True... But. You. Have. Not. Learned. From. Them. And. Are. Indeed. Doomed. To. Repeat. Them. It. Seems... Take. Care. Miss. Aaisha. Does. Not. Get. Dragged. Into. Your. Vengeance. Like. She. Got. Dragged. Into. The. Horror. Terror. Deal..." CGG: With a disappointed look, Serios leaves the tunnel hallway area... CCC: "Those two things are nothing alike, asshole." CCC: He's muttering to himself. Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla Category:Serios